


Significant other height difference

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, Oral sex mentioned, Other, Slight Smut, Use of sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: Headcanons for Con’s S/O being smaller than him. I wrote these with my self in mind.





	Significant other height difference

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N): There's a little NSFW section.

• He's 6'0", so he towers over you  
• You're 5'3.5"  
• You’ll have to crane your neck to look up at him or get on your tiptoes to kiss him  
• Connor loves to tease you about it  
• He’ll rest his arm on your head when you’re standing next to each other  
• “You have such a temper for a short person, N/N”.  
• You just roll your eyes at him  
• Has to retrieve things for you  
• If you’re in the kitchen, Con’s all ways getting plates and cups for you  
• He absolutely loves when you wear his clothes!  
• Wear his dress shirts or tees over your underwear  
• That drives him crazy!  
• You’re so adorable  
• Especially his sweaters that hang off your shoulder  
• It’s hard not to cover your shoulder and collarbones with kisses  
• Connor also loves hugging you from behind  
• Wrapping his long arms around your waist and resting his chin on your head  
• He does this sometimes when you’re in a bad mood  
• The boy just loves holding you  
• When it comes to the task of kissing him anywhere on his face; he’ll let you struggle before he hoists you up by your thighs, letting you wrap your legs around his waist  
• “Better?”, Conner asks, smirking  
• “Yes”, you reply kissing the corner of his mouth  
\- NSFW  
• He’ll place you on the kitchen counter, spreading your legs apart with his knee  
• It’s easier for him to eat you out too  
• Because you’re so small, he’s extra careful when it comes to his strength  
• He worries at times when you ask him to be a little rough with you in bed  
• Connor never wants to hurt you  
• He loves being the Big Spoon occasionally, so he can tease you  
• You’re pulled against his chest, his lithe fingers dipped into your panties as he uses the others to toy with your nipple  
• Grinding into you as you’re thrusting to meet his fingers as he fucks you  
• God does he love you moaning for him  
• Honestly, it’s also the perfect position to have you in if he catches you pleasuring yourself with a toy  
• Connor having you like that as he moves your vibrator in and out of your pussy  
• FUCK HIM UP!


End file.
